Gravity Falls: Second Generation
by PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP
Summary: Mabel's son Timmy Mando visits his Uncle Dipper, Aunt Candy and cousin Fionna in Gravity Falls for the summer. Even with all of the proof, stories, and things he's seen, he won't believe anything that Gravity Falls is a super natural place filled with mystery. Slight Candip and Mermabel. One sided OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay I got a new story here. Hope you enjoy!

TO THE STORY AWAY!

* * *

Timmy's POV

My name, is Timmy Mando. The girl sitting next to me on the couch is my cousin Fionna Pines. You may be thinking 'Wait. Aren't they in a Gravity Falls? Aren't they the children of Mabel Mando and Dipper Pines? Shouldn't they be out in the woods exploring?' There's a pretty simple explanation. We don't believe in that stuff. Okay I don't believe in that stuff. Fionna is just sick and as crazy as anyone else in my family.

Let's rewind a tiny bit.

About a week ago my mother Mabel and Father Mer made me leave our Pacific coast house to go stay the summer in a sleepy little town where my cousin Fionna, Uncle Dipper and Aunt Candy live called Cravity Falls. My mother and father couldn't get me to believe any of the stories they tell me are true that I'm part merman. No matter how weird my dad's name is it's not gonna work. They've also told me stories about gnomes, crazy physic kids, gremoblins, vampires, forgotten presidents, dream demons, manotaurs, and pretty much everything crazy and weird that could happen.

"Stop narrating in your head." Fionna says to me. "My dad said he used to do that and that's when he didn't have any friends."

"Your dad is crazy." I say for the thousandth time since I've arrived here. "Everyone in this town is crazy."

"But all of the stuff our parents say is true. I've seen some of this stuff. My dad even showed you the magic book!" Fionna argues.

"That book is probably some old art class project that he kept to keep people entertained." I say. Fionna just shakes her head slowly and facepalms a quiet 'ow' follows.

"Are you guys arguing again?" Aunt Candy comes in the small living/break room saying. Yep my aunt and Uncle own a tourist trap called 'The Mystery Shack' having the original name Fionna and I's Great Grunkle Stan gave the old place. This place is one of the biggest rip-offs known to man kind. But Uncle Dipper says if you show people real supernatural things, someone ends up in a hospital because they saw their worst nightmare. "Timmy stop narrating in your head" My aunt says realizing how I zoned out.

Coming in the room Uncle Dipper saya "Yeah when I used to do that I didn't have any friends."

"Woah is there like a party in here dudes?" Someone's voice I do not recognize says from the front door that just opened. That must be the Soos guy my mom told me about. He's been my Uncle's best friend since he was twelve apparently.

"No Soos, we're just having a conversation!" Fionna yells into the gift shop. Then she starts coughing and lays back down again. At least when she's sick she's not begging me to go solve a mystery in the woods.

* * *

A/N Yay story started!


	2. Chapter 2 Natalia Northwest

A/N Wow this story was actually more successful then I thought it would be.

* * *

Fionna's POV

Why is my cousin so stupid?

He's half MERMAN. And he won't even believe it. If I were half merman, err, mermaid. I would never get out of the water. At all. But no, my cousin has to go and be the most un-superstitious person on the flipping hollogram.

At least I'm feeling better enough to drag Timmy outside. Literally.

"Fionna let go!" Timmy yells. Yep, only way I can get him out.

"I just want to show you around town!" I say. Pulling harder as we're nearing the door.

"Here dude want me to help?" Soos asks. I'm so thankful for this guy in situations like this it's not even funny.

"Yes!" I exclaim. Soos picks Timmy up and slings him over his shoulder.

"Soos and Fionna if Timmy wants to stay inside let him stay inside." Mom comes in saying. Soos drops Timmy.

"Thanks Aunt Candy." Timmy says. He gets up off the ground from where Soos dropped him. Then turns to me. "You could of just said you were going around town instead of automatically start to drag me towards the door. You know."

"I thought you were going to say no again." I reply. We then peacefully walk outside to the dirt path to town.

(Sometime later)

I've pretty much shown Timmy the whole town by now. When we bump Natalia Northwest.

"Watch where your going!" She snaps at us. Then realizes I wasn't walking around by myself or with my friend Alice. "Who's the new guy?" She asks in almost a flirting tone looking at Timmy.

I roll my eyes and then laugh when Timmy looks almost frightened. "My cousin Timmy." I say.

"We'll maybe he would rather have me show him around town." She says. Looking over at my cousin again.

"Actually me and Fionna were just about to go into the woods to find some stuff that my IpUncle could make tourist attractions out of, right Fionna?" Timmy says. Looking like he wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible.

"Right. Bye Natalia." I say. Me and Timmy then bolt off into the woods.

* * *

A/N Okay. Chapter Two. Yay.


	3. Chapter 3 Party Planning

Dipper's POV

I was trying to set up a party like the one Grunkle Stan had years ago for the monthly party we have at the shack to keep business coming. Hopefully Timmy can get some friends that aren't Fionna. Hopefully Natalia or Pacifica Northwest don't show up either. Maybe Grenda could bring her kid Gary up. Gideon's ex-wife could bring Alice so Fionna won't stay by Timmy's side the whole night. Oh yeah and the copier room WILL BE CLOSED AND LOCKED!

Suddenly everything around me stops and goes grey. I hate it when he does this.

"Hey PineTree!" Yep, out of all the people in the known and unknown universe. Bill chooses me to do something for him each time.

"Not now Bill. I'm in the middle of something." I say to the floating triangle behind me.

"You don't have to stop what your doing. You just have to watch Brianna."

"Why can't a demon just leave their demon child at home for once?" I ask.

"You want your nephew to believe in the super natural right?" Bill counters.

"Fine but one night only." I say. "And she has to be in a human form until I get Fionna to have her transform in front of Timmy. No magic."

"Okay."

"Or powers of any kind."

"Aren't you just the killer of fun?"

"I'm the saver of people's lives. She set the whole town on fire last time."

"That was fun." A voice about ten times higher then Bill's said.

"Okay... Reality is an illusion. The universe is a hollogram. BUY GOLD! BYE!" And Bill was gone.

The color snaps back to vision and Brianna is still there.

"So human form. Like right now?" The pinkish purple rhombus asks.

"Yes human form now." I respond. My phone rang. A text from Fionna appeared on the screen.

It read, 'I'll be back with Timmy in five minutes.'

I look back at Brianna and she looks like a normal girl instead of a floating shape. "All human!" She exclaims.

"Brianna came?" Candy comes in the room asking.

"Bill just dropped her off here." I answer.

Hopefully this night will still go pretty well.


	4. Chapter 4 Party Start

A/N With me *shivers* quitting (oh gosh why?!) on my other fanfic I have some more time to make ideas for this one.

* * *

Fionna's POV

"YAY! BRIANNA'S HERE!" I squeal upon walking in the door. "How's your dad doing? How long has it been? Are we dead yet? Did we die because it's been so long scince we've seen each other?! Oh my chiz I think we might be dead!" I over exaggerate a lot.

"My dad dropped me off here while he goes to do some type of summoning deal or whatever. It's only been about two weeks. We're not dead. Again I repeat, we are not dead." Brianna says, putting both her hands on my shoulders and trying to keep me on the ground. " how did your child get so much of your sister's personality?"

"She just got over being sick. If she's sick, then once she's well all she wants to do is move around." Dad says. I'm not sure to take that as insulting or not.

"But I love motion!" I exclaim. I start running around in circles. Okay maybe I am a little hyper.

"So she's not always like this?" Timmy asks. Hey! Now that I know to take as insulting.

"Oh no she is." Mom answers. "In fact if I'm correct she'll notice something in, three, two, one."

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A PARTY TONIGHT!" I exclaim. I can't believe I just noticed all the decorations. "Is Alice coming?! Are you going to tell the Northwests to stay away?! Is Brianna staying for the party?! Is Aunt Grenda bringing Gary up?! Is it a party open to public?! GIVE ME INFORMATION!" I probably just broke the fast talking record, but who cares.

"Yes. I tried, no guarantee. Yes. Yes. Yes. There's your information." Dad says. "Now will you stop screeching?"

"I'll try, no guarantee." I say, copying part of the sentence he just said. "When does the party start?"

"In about two hours, but Alice should be here in about thirty minutes" Mom answers, hanging up a streamer that just fell down.

"Okay." I think I'm kinda calm now. Save energy for party.

(thirty minutes later)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES TO GET READY?!" Alice exclaims after hearing Brianna say she didn't want to wait until the party for that long. Seriously to children waiting for something, we may as well have ninety years to go. "What about my hair?"

Brianna snaps her fingers and Alice's hair looks instantly perfect. "Now who wants to go into the woods? Maybe those cute vampires are still there."

Timmy yells up from downstairs. "THEY'RE NOT VAMPIRES!"

"WE"RE NOT GOING TO ARGUE ABOUT THIS!" I yell back. They were pretty cute vampires though.

(party time!)

Timmy and Gary actually seem to get along pretty well. I think they're hugging. Wait is Gary's arm supposed to be around Timmy's neck. And is Timmy supposed to punch Gary like that. I'm just not going to think about this.

But the party is in full swing. Everyone who came, which is about three fourths of the towns youth and half of the adults in town came too. Also no sign of Natalia or her mom. Soos is doing semi well as the DJ, but otherwise he's doing great. For some reason Dad locked the office door, wonder why. Mom and Aunt Grenda, who really isn't my aunt, I've just always called her that, have been talking forever. Me, Alice and Brianna have been dancing the whole time, and it's really fun, for some reason Soos has been putting older music on, but it's great for dancing to. But then everyone stopped and looked towards the door.

"Oh great, and right before Soos was about to explain the party crown rules." I say. Yep, both Natalia and just showed up.

"Great, just great." Alice sarcastically says. I know right.

Soos doesn't quite get it and just starts announcing about the party crown. Both Natalia, Brianna and I all walk up to Soos and say we'll compete. Same thing happens each time, me and Brianna and sometimes just me always loose because she bribes people, but this time there's a giant sign on the Shack since the party was free, that if someone had money, it would immediately be put towards funs to repair this place. Seriously my dad is standing out there making sure people didn't have money. I wonder how long it took to get them them through, that explains why they were late.

"Okay dudes go ahead, again." Soos says.

* * *

A/N Okay I started this chapter over break and now I'm just finishing it. Lots of holiday/family stuff not a lot of internet time.


	5. Chapter 5 KARAOKE!

**A/N Sorry! Sorry! I know I can't update as much but only five more months until I'm on summer break and can update frequently. That's only about twenty weeks, you guys can survive right?**

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

I don't even think Natalia's trying to win this time. She's just standing and talking. But she must be thinking something. Planning and plotting is what she must be doing! Yeah... Plotting.

But Brianna and I are doing great. Dancing our small hearts out. Only stopping when we need to cool off for a second.

Speaking of which we should probably go get a drink and cool down now. I mention this to Brianna and we happily walk by the DJ table to get to the snack bar.

"Do you dudes want to sing some karaoke?" Soos asks as we pass by. YES! I love karaoke! But our machine is old and has older songs on it, but they're actually pretty cool.

"I want to sing!" I exclaim. "I even already have a song in mind."

"What are you freaks doing?" Natalia comes up and asks. Seriously for once in our lives could she just shut up? ? My answer comes quickly, and it's no. "You better not be giving them advantages."

"You can do karaoke if you want to dude." Soos nervously looks anywhere but Natalia. "I won't stop you. But Fionna was told she could go first." I wasn't but now that I have opportunity. It's time for revenge. Sweet cold revenge. Wait... Is revenge ice cream?

"Yeah I'll go first." I say. I whisper my song choice to Soos. Then I walk up to the stage. "This song goes out to my good friend Natalia Northwest, Gravity Falls' little princess."

The song starts playing.

_" I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_  
_ Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_  
_ So I sat quietly, agreed politely_  
_ I guess that I forgot I had a choice_  
_ I let you push me past the breaking point_  
_ I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_ You held me down, but I got up" _Alice picks up on the song, and shouts out HEY in the middle of the crowd.  
_ "Already brushing off the dust_  
_ You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_ Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_ You held me down, but I got up" _A couple more of my small group of friends catch on to the song and even Timmy and Gary shout out HEY through the crowd.  
_ "Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_ I see it all, I see it now_

_ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_ 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Louder, louder than a lion_  
_ 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You're gonna hear me roar_

_ Now I'm floating like a butterfly_  
_ Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
_ I went from zero, to my own hero_

_ You held me down, but I got up" _More of the crowd starts to pick up and HEY can be heard everywhere except where Natalia's group hung out  
_ Already brushing off the dust_  
_ 'You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_ Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_ You held me down, but I got up" _Even most of Natalia's friends have joined in now, joyously shouting with the crowd.  
_ "Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_ I see it all, I see it now_

_ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You'll hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You're gonna hear me roar..._

_ Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You'll hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You're gonna hear me roar..." _I finish the song that I've grown to know so well. Everyone's looking at Natalia, who angrily graps the microphone from me.

"My turn." She states. She walks over to the karaoke machine and puts her own disc in.

A newer song I don't recognize plays. I patiently wait as she finishes her last few notes. and drops the mic right on stage, making the speakers deal out a loud unpleasing noise. Brianna goes up and carefully picks up the microphone.

"I guess I'll sing a song." She says. "Just maybe not the right tone for a party."

A song comes on that I know well comes on BRianna starts in a nice calm soft voice.

_"_ _When the days are cold_  
_ And the cards all fold_  
_ And the saints we see_  
_ Are all made of gold_

_ When your dreams all fail_  
_ And the ones we hail_  
_ Are the worst of all_  
_ And the blood's run stale_

_ I wanna hide the truth_  
_ I wanna shelter you_  
_ But with the beast inside_  
_ There's nowhere we can hide_

_ No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_ This is my kingdom come_  
_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

_ At the curtain's call_  
_ It's the last of all_  
_ When the lights fade out_  
_ All the sinners crawl_

_ So they dug your grave_  
_ And the masquerade_  
_ Will come calling out_  
_ At the mess you've made_

_ Don't wanna let you down_  
_ But I am h*** bound_  
_ Though this is all for you_  
_ Don't wanna hide the truth_

_ No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_ This is my kingdom come_  
_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

_ They say it's what you make_  
_ I say it's up to fate_  
_ It's woven in my soul_  
_ I need to let you go_

_ Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_ I wanna save that light_  
_ I can't escape this now_  
_ Unless you show me how_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons_ hide"  Brianna finishes. The crowds still clapping even though her song wasn't exactly a party song.

"Okay dudes we will now bestow the winner of the party crown!" Soos announces. He points to me. "All votes for Fionna!" A eruption off applause comes from the crowd. "All votes for Natalia!" Some of her friends clap and a few others. "All votes for Brianna!" Another explosion of clapping comes. "The winner is..." Soos pauses I notice a red dot on the wall, I look towards where my dad was standing. He clicked the laser pointer off. "Fionna Pines!" Soos exclaims.

Natalia storms out with her mom trailing close behind. Then the party continues.

* * *

**A/N Okay I'm tired. BYE!**


End file.
